


we said 'don't let go 'til we die'

by korilove



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, hey it's my first m/m so go easy on me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/korilove/pseuds/korilove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott wakes up Stiles with something more than just starting the day in mind<br/>-<br/>There was something absolutely glorious about sleeping with Scott McCall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we said 'don't let go 'til we die'

**Author's Note:**

> ack okay this is my first sciles fic ever so I'm suuuuper nervous on how you guys will like it! thanks to polina and sibele as always for being the best betas ever.
> 
> title is from "Wild Heart" by Daughtry.

There was something absolutely glorious about sleeping with Scott McCall.

 

No, not in that way.

 

It was broad shoulders and solid legs tangled together with awkward long limbs, rumpled hair and hot breath blown over his neck. It was sticky skin pressed together as strong arms pulled him closer.

  
  
But there was something even more glorious than sleeping Scott McCall.

  
  
Barely awake and horny as hell Scott McCall was probably Stiles' favourite. Even if it did drive him crazy.

  
  
"Are you awake?" Scott's soft voice reaches through the wispiness of sleep and permeates his brain.

  
  
Stiles sighs and mumbles "Mhm, no."

  
  
He can practically see the pout on his alpha's face but doesn't open his eyes - he's far too exhausted from late night, falling-asleep-on-the-MacBook-at-4am research the night before.

  
  
He briefly registers the heat rolling off Scott's arm as it clutches him tighter, fingers tracing invisible markings into his pale skin. Stiles' mind is too heavy with sleep to react properly - his eyelids flutter open for a moment and strain with the searing daylight pricking his eyes before he lets them fall closed again.

 

“Stiles,” Scott says, softer than before. Stiles still can’t shake the restraints of sleep, he’s in far too deep to quell the whines of the boy beside him.

 

He can feel himself mumble again, shifting closer to the source of the heat, but still can’t string together coherent words. He’s hovering between the sluggish syrup of dreams and the rushing of reality, tendrils of exhaustion keeping him down while pants of breath on his neck try to break him into the surface.

 

Scott stops trying to pester him with words, changing up his tactics. Stiles’ eyelids flutter again as he feels warm lips graze the sensitive skin between his ear and neck. The sound that escapes his weighted body is less like a mumble and more like a groan, but he still can’t force himself awake.

 

He can feel Scott smile against his skin but he still doesn’t move, his limbs leaded down. Scott presses his lips firmer to the crook in Stiles’ neck, soft and sensual. Even though the touch is light, it sends waves of want through Stiles’ nerves, synapses lazily firing to pool the sensations in his belly.

 

Scott keeps trailing kisses from the thin skin behind Stiles' ear, right down into the sweet spot of his collar bone. Slowly but surely, Stiles’ brain untangles itself from the binds of slumber, focusing instead on the desires that have gotten him to stand at attention.

 

So to speak.

 

As if he could pinpoint the exact moment that Stiles had woken up (of course he had, he was a werewolf who could hear changes in heartbeats and smell emotions for Christ’s sake) Scott immediately stopped his seemingly harmless assault on his boyfriend’s neck. “Are you awake?” He repeats, just as quietly as before.

 

Stiles says nothing, rolling over to face him. His look conveys all thoughts of ‘ _Really_? Like I could be asleep with you practically mauling my neck for the past 10 minutes, Jesus Christ.’

 

And Scott’s twinkle in his eyes replies ‘What? _Me_? I did nothing. My hands are clean of this.’

 

Not to mention the way his eyes have been inked in black, the way they always were before they bleed into the alpha red - either meaning a full moon was nearby or lust was pumping steadily throughout his bloodstream. Since it was probably somewhere between 9 and 11 am, the likelihood of it being the former was slim to none.

 

“I am most definitely awake.” Stiles finally says, voice still sleepy as he wades out of the pool of black in Scott’s irises.

 

“Good.”

 

Scott doesn’t allow Stiles’ motor mouth to have a chance to start up, sealing their lips together as soon as the word leaves his mouth.

 

For being asleep a few moments ago, Stiles responds with rather sharp senses, pressing back fervently. Despite the intensity, Scott’s lips have a certain softness to them, malleable and pliant against his own. Stiles opens him up and breathes contentedly when their tongues brush, delicate yet profound.

 

They become a tangled mess on their sheets, Stiles rolling Scott onto his back, shifting all of his weight onto the alpha. It shouldn’t be so, but Scott does nothing but press back, letting Stiles keep the control.

 

Sometimes Stiles thought Scott just liked to relinquish the authority, since he has no other choice outside of these four walls.

 

Stiles runs his slender fingers over the bare skin of Scott’s chest, following the movements with his mouth moments later. He can hear Scott’s breathing hitch and he feels the satisfaction course through him, dipping lower to the band of Scott’s boxer briefs.

 

Stiles drags the clingy material painstakingly slow over Scott’s thighs, eyes watching carefully to gauge Scott’s reaction. When his dick is released from the garment it bounces slightly, and if he weren’t so turned on Stiles would probably laugh. Scott says nothing, a tenuous moan falling from him.

 

As payback, Stiles takes his time making his way back up Scott’s body. His fingers caress the flesh of his thighs, placing open mouthed kisses to every inch of skin he can get to. Scott squirms when Stiles reaches where his leg connects to the rest of Scott’s body, and Stiles pays extra attention on purpose.

 

When Scott tugs on the ends of his hair and breathily mumbles a “ _Please_ ”, Stiles figures he’s tortured his alpha long enough. Stiles simultaneously wraps his hand and his mouth around Scott’s dick, eliciting a garbled sound from him.

 

Taking a deep breath through his nose, Stiles slips further down. Scott’s hands lock him firmly in place, but it’s not forceful. Stiles’ ego swells - there was nothing better than knowing he can bring Scott to this, a shuddering mess with unholy words that would never otherwise grace those lips, sinful rocking of hips that stiffen him, relinquishing of control that made him feel a little bit drunk on the feeling.

 

Even though he keeps the pace deliberately slow, Stiles’ tongue curls around the head of the alpha’s cock each time he comes up for air. Scott’s hips move periodically faster than Stiles’ mouth, wanting faster, deeper. Stiles stifles a laugh and obliges, hollowing his cheeks and bobbing faster than before.

 

When Stiles starts pulling at himself because it’s just _so hot_ , Scott’s hands suddenly grasp the sides of Stiles’ face, lifting him off with a slight _pop_. “No, not yet. You first.” He whispers, voice airy and just completely _wrecked_.

 

Stiles only smirks before strong thighs turn him over, back hitting the mattress with a soft “oof” escaping thin lips. He gets a glimpse of Scott’s grin before their mouths meet - when their tongues brush each other Scott makes a glorious noise that makes Stiles’ dick twitch.

 

Scott’s hips grate against Stiles’ own, mirroring the rest of the alpha’s movements as Stiles loses himself in the haze of Scott’s tongue and his cock rubbing against Scott’s, the taste and feel of everything somehow not enough and too much at the same time. Stiles can only hang on - the tips of his fingers grazing Scott’s sides.

 

And then warmth surrounds him, softness envelops him and Scott’s head is between his legs. Stiles sits up slightly with the abruptness of it, feeling the tip hit the back of Scott’s throat taking the air directly out of his lungs. He swallows thickly and Scott’s nickname gets lost between holding it back and the distorted groan that escapes from his chest.

 

If Scott hears him, the alpha doesn’t let on. He only furiously continues to slips soundly down, rolling his tongue in just the right way before sliding back up. The tension pulls in Stiles’ gut, stretching it as thin as possible.

 

“ _Scotty,_ ” He warns before the pulling snaps, and he comes hard and fast. Stiles’ back hits the back of the bed and his mind goes fuzzy for a moment. When he opens his eyes Scott’s dark irises are peering back at him, a cross between a smirk and a smile on his lips. Stiles beams back at him and pulls him closer, lips softly brushing before he wraps his hand around Scott’s cock.

 

Scott hums against Stiles’ lips, pressing back with an urgency and leaning closer. His lips part and Stiles can taste himself on Scott’s tongue, the intimacy of it filling him with a need to bring Scott over the edge that raged inside him, like it was insatiable.

 

Stiles works his wrist just a little bit faster, and soon he feels the familiar rushing feeling between his fingers, Scott’s breath hot and panting over his lips, and sounds of groans piercing his ears. Stiles watches his alpha’s face slowly wipe clean of the screwed up pleasure and settle into something softer, easy and content.

 

Scott buries his face into Stiles’ shoulder, placing a kiss to the skin there before his strong arms wrap around Stiles’ torso. He mumbles something intelligible that Stiles doesn’t catch before tangling their legs together.

 

“What’s that?” Stiles asks, running a finger over the small of Scott’s back.

 

Scott moves his lips from Stiles’ shoulder and mumbles “Mm - you’re impossible to wake up.”

 

Stiles chuckles. “Not so impossible it seems.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [savingsciles](savingsciles.tumblr.com) on tumblr!
> 
> please let me know what you thought!!


End file.
